


Recuerdame

by Ramc95



Series: Byaren [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Byakuya / Omega Renji, Alpha Kuchiki Byakuya Omega Abarai Renji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Omega Verse, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: -No te conozco--Si, si me conoces, por favor recuerdame-
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Series: Byaren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863976





	Recuerdame

[Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/t88SKqojF8)

Estoy encerrado aquí, no se quien soy, ni como llegué aquí. 

* * *

El viene a buscarme, es algo raro, siento tan familiar cuando biene, que será

* * *

Me secuestro? , no se que pasa

* * *

Día a día estos malestares me tienen loco

* * *

Vomito todo el tiempo

* * *

El no me toca, más bien revisa que este bien, me trae alimentos. 

* * *

Tengo miedo

* * *

Hoy es la primera vez que me atrevo a verme en ese enorme espejo. 

* * *

Cuando mi ciclo inicia el viene y lo pasa conmigo, me toma de una manera tierna. 

* * *

Pero estoy confundido

* * *

Renji

* * *

Ese será mi nombre? 

* * *

Me llama así, pero no sé

* * *

No puedo negar esta situación

* * *

Estoy esperando

* * *

Y tengo miedo

* * *

Estoy confundido

* * *

Tengo que escapar

* * *

  
No se que are

  
Hoy tengo que escapar


End file.
